


Unbreakable

by Kasena



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Substitute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Part of the 100 Theme challenge. These drabbles will not necessarily follow any specific plotline, pairing, or even fandom. A grab-bag, really. https://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634Danny is in a great, loving relationship with Andrew, known to most as the Ghostwriter, but... There's just something missing. (Based on ibelieveinahappilyeverafter's Substitute AU)





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064705) by [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter). 



> Hey there, welcome to part five of my one hundred theme challenge! This one is based on ibelieveinahappilyeverafter's AU 'Substitute.' She recently completed it and I super give it a recommend, go and read it. Definitely one of my fave's in this fandom. For now, here's just a small tidbit of something that could easily fit into that AU. (Pst! If you didn't know, Andrew is the name given to the Ghostwriter, and Randy is his """brother""".)

Danny sat on the couch beside Randy with a quiet huff, arms crossed. "Andy's stuck grading, again, and says he doesn't want to be distracted."

Randy smirked beside him, shaking his head as he continued to sketch. "Yeah. Whenever he gets stuck on a job, it's hard to get him to so much as  _think_  about anything else. Did you need him for something?"

"No, I didn't really need him," Danny sighed.

"Mhm." Randy looked down at him and rose an eyebrow. Danny turned his head up to see Randy was smiling and looking like he was humoring Danny. Danny leaned closer, glancing down to his lips. Randy stayed still, and for once, he thought maybe the older ghost would let him- "I'd better go make him some lunch, then," Randy said, easily sliding away from Danny. "You know how he gets, he's going to forget to eat unless we force it in him."

Danny watched as Randy left for the kitchen. He huffed and flopped down, arms once again crossed as he lay on the couch. Maybe it wouldn't be today, but he  _was_  going to break Randy. No one was as invincible as he pretended to be. And Danny was the most stubborn half-ghost he knew!


End file.
